


Pleased to meet you, Umi-chan!

by amamiya_toki



Category: IDOLiSH7 (Video Game)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Family, Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-07-17
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-03 09:18:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,938
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11529261
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/amamiya_toki/pseuds/amamiya_toki
Summary: Umi, the youngest member of the Nanase family, visits the Idolish7 dorm to learn about her older brother's life, and about his work as an idol.Inspired by Nezu Dango's Umi-chan idea





	1. Special guest & Little sister

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [天陸海まとめ](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/307644) by Nezu Dango (ねずだんご). 



> I actually wrote this in February, around the time I got hospitalised for observation. Apparently, I forgot about it until I went through my note app today while waiting for the after-lunch shuttle bus back to the office.
> 
> And since it's [Umi-chan's birthday](https://www.facebook.com/doujinkanezudango/photos/rpp.134373716733108/655763114594163/), I cleaned up whatever I wrote prior to today and decided to post it. 
> 
> This is set in the same setting but a few years after [What it means to be family](http://archiveofourown.org/works/9165658).
> 
> Enjoy!

It was as peaceful as any day in Tokyo, the capital of Japan, could be. This statement was applicable to those who currently reside in the Idolish7 dorm.

At the current time, four of its seven inhabitants were present. Izumi Iori was helping Osaka Sougo with the preparations for dinner, ensuring that the older man did not add in anything (spicy, in particular) that would ruin their digestive systems. Nikaidou Yamato was lounging on the sofa with the newspaper, and Yotsuba Tamaki was revising his script for the drama he was acting in.

The remaining three, Izumi Mitsuki, Rokuya Nagi and Nanase Riku were out for a recording for a special feature that will be aired as part of the group's weekly variety programme. However, they were expected to be home at least half an hour ago, making the rest a little worried.

"Nikaidou-san, did Big Brother and the rest call to say that they would be late?"

"Our manager did say that they have to make a stop on the way back, but she didn't specify what the matter was. Why, are you worried about Riku?"

"No!" Iori denied it quickly, but it made him all the more suspicious. "I-I mean, the weather has been getting atrociously hot lately; I wondering if he's drinking enough water to replenish his fluids."

"Right. It's cute how you haven't changed at all." Yamato smirked, in the mood to tease their youngest member more.

And he would have if the three did not arrive home at that time.

"We're back!" The three called out in unison.

"Tamaki, we bought pudding! Make sure you eat dinner before that, okay?"

"Mikki, you're the best…!"

"That's quite the amount, though." Yamato raised his eyebrows at the plastic bag Mitsuki was holding as he entered the common area.

"Well, there's a reason for this…"

"We have a special guest today!" Nagi explained, entering with their manager Takanashi Tsumugi in tow.

"Our manager is the special guest?" Was what Sougo concluded, wiping his hands on his apron as he peeked his head out of the kitchen.

" _No!_ " Nagi exclaimed in English. "Our manager is always welcome here! She is like one of us!"

"Ah, where's Rikkun?"

"Riku-san, he…" Tsumugi did not quite know how to explain.

"I-I'm over here!" Riku's voice could be heard from the entryway. "Come on now, don't be shy. There isn't anyone scary here."

"Is Nanase-san talking to someone?" Iori whispered to Tsumugi, who replied with a firm nod of her head.

Before anyone else could speak, Riku stepped into the room, with an expression that was both troubled and sheepish. "Erm… there's someone I want to introduce…"

It was silent for a few moments until a small figure popped her head out from behind him. She looked like and was about the size of a kindergartner. She had fair skin and peach pink hair, as well as large eyes that resembled the redhead whose leg she was clinging on.

"A secret love child?!" Was what Iori and Sougo yelled out, voicing out their thoughts as it passed through their brains. This was followed by a burst of laughter from Yamato.

"No!" Mitsuki, Tsumugi and Riku yelled simultaneously.

Only Tamaki looked unfazed, asking the question that should have been asked before any conclusions were jumped to. "Who's this?"

"Let me introduce you. This is my younger sister."

"Sister?!"

"You mean I didn't tell you about her?"

"You did!" Iori spluttered. "You even showed us pictures when she was just born, remember?"

"We're just surprised because she's all grown up," Sougo explained, his face still expressing his disbelief. "I mean, the last time we all saw her, she was just a baby, so… small."

"Ahh, it had been that long ago, hasn't it… Umi, why don't you introduce yourself?"

The child looked afraid, but she nodded in agreement. She took a step out and away from her older brother, taking in a deep breath.

"Hello! My name is Nanase Umi!" She spoke loudly but was not yelling. "I'll be six years old this year! Pleased to meet you!"

"Pleased to meet you too, Umi-chan." Sougo returned her greeting warmly. "Welcome."

"But, why is she here?" Iori had to voice out his curiosity.

"About that…"

Tsumugi was the one who stepped in to answer. She explained that they had gone to the town Riku was born and raised in for the recording. There, she had noticed them while out shopping with her mother and had run off to look for her brother, whom she had found as he was taking a break between scenes. She had made a fuss when her mother came to find her, saying that she wanted to be with her older brother who she rarely gets to meet.

It was Mitsuki who suggested that she gets the chance to see him at work and his life outside what she knows. He adds that as a child he was more tolerant of his parents being busy as he was able to observe their work, unlike his classmates who felt lonely because their parents were rarely at home due to work. Tsumugi agreed with him and obtained permission from their company president.

"It's like bring your child to work day!" Was what Otoharu had said with cheer.

However, he had provided some words of advice in order to take precautions, so as to avoid unwanted trouble. Because of this, Tsumugi had to make calls to the various locations where Riku was working the next day in order to get permission for the child to be present.

"Well, I suppose that isn't a bad thing." Iori nodded after listening to what Tsumugi had told them. "I'll help Nanase-san to watch over her as well."

"Me too." Tamaki seconded.

"And so will I. Yamato-san, you as well?"

"Yeah."

"Well, that's that!" Mitsuki concluded. "Once again, welcome to the Idolish7 dorms, Umi-chan!"

Seeing the kind and sincere smiles of the adults around her, little Umi could only reciprocate their feelings with a large smile of her own. "Un!"

After the greetings and introductions, they brought Umi into her brother's room. Riku and Iori cleared space on the floor for a spare futon, which Tamaki and Nagi had helped to bring over from the Takanashi family home. When they were done, it was time for dinner.

Fortunately, there was enough food made for the child to have her own portion. Whenever the entire group had dinner together in the dorm, extras would be made in case anyone wanted seconds, Tamaki in particular. However, the lanky man was willing to make that little sacrifice.

"It's fine. I got pudding after all." Was the reason he gave, but everyone knew he did it because he was kind.

After dinner, the dishes were done by Mitsuki and Riku. In the meantime, the bathwater was being drawn so that everyone could have their baths in turns, beginning from Yamato. Umi was left with Nagi, who played a DVD of his favourite magical girl animated series for her entertainment while she ate a jar of pudding for dessert. At the dining table, Iori was confirming the next day's schedule with Tsumugi, who stayed for dinner as her father was invited for a meal by the head of Okazaki Productions.

"... As for Nanase-san and myself, we have a recording for Re:vale's variety tomorrow morning, yes?"

"Yes. I'll come by to pick you both up in the morning."

"I presume Oogami-san would drop Rokuya-san off at his photo-shoot before heading off to the recording for Mezzo's new single, then?"

"That is correct. As I mentioned earlier, everyone is scheduled for the final group rehearsal in our studio at 1 pm after lunch for the choreography for the new music video. This, as well as the fittings for the costumes which is scheduled to be at 5 pm which should end before dinner at around 6.30 pm."

"There is still one more job in the evening for Nanase-san, isn't there?"

"Yes, our regular radio programme. As it is a live programme, we would have to be at the studio at 9 pm, an hour before it begins. I will bring him and Mitsuki-san to the studio after dinner."

"The guest for this upcoming episode is supposed to be Trigger, isn't it?"

"At the very least, Tsunashi-san is confirmed. Yaotome-san already has a prior arrangement and is unable to make it."

"What about Kujou-san, then?"

"That's..."

"Iorin, can I have your share of the pudding? Mikki said he bought one for each of us, but you haven't touched yours at all so I thought you didn't want it. Yama-san said to ask you before taking it, though."

"Yotsuba-san, I'm in the middle of an important discussion right now!"

At the meantime, Yamato had gotten out of the bath, calling for the next person to take theirs. Sougo was supposed to be next, but since it was getting late, he suggested that Riku take his along with Umi who was looking a little exhausted.

It was not Riku's first time taking a bath with his younger sister. As she was still young, she would either bathe with their parents or her older brother, but only when he went back home on some of his consecutive off days or holiday periods. His mother had instructed her what to do and to look out for the first few times: making sure that her scalp is properly shampooed, and that she rinsed off all the soap from her body before jumping into the tub. Also, that she dries off properly and gets the buttons of her pyjamas right. Those were the same things his own older brother had done for him when they were children.

The backpack that their mother had prepared for her did not only contained clothes to change. She had prepared all the necessities: her toothbrush, a set of child-safe tableware, strawberry-scented children's shampoo, her shampoo hat and many other things. Of course, her treasured soft animal: a milk-tea coloured lopped ear rabbit plush named Mimi. It had been a present to her for her fourth birthday from her beloved older brothers.

Unlike the wide bath in their family's apartment, the one in the dorm was only fit for one person. It was a little of a squeeze, but they were able to fit in the tub somewhat comfortably. The heat helped to ease the exhaustion from their bodies, helping them to relax. However, it seemed that it made the child too relaxed: she was nodding off in the bath. Fortunately, Riku noticed this quickly and got her out before she completely fell asleep. After drying off, he had her put on her pyjamas while he did the same. It was still early for him to sleep, but seeing how he would have a long day ahead, he thought it would not be a bad idea to rest early.

"Riku-nii, Riku-nii! Read me a bedtime story!" She asked as she bounced onto the futon prepared for her.

"Which do you want?"

"Princess Kaguya!"

"Got it."

Before Riku could start, they were interrupted by a knock on the door.

"Nanase-san? It's me."

"Iori? What is it?"

The younger man opened the door, sticking his head in. "I was thinking of making some hot milk with honey; would you and Umi-san like some?"

"Milk with honey!" Umu exclaimed excitedly, with a shimmer in her eyes. "May I have some?"

"Of course. Iori, we'll have some."

"I'll bring in it, then."

"Thanks, Iori!"

"Thank you so much, Big brother Iori!"

"B-Big brother…" Iori was not used to being referred to in that manner and was taken aback. However, he did not dislike the sound of that. "I-I'll be right back!"

While waiting for Iori to return, Riku began reading the story to her.

"Once upon a time, there was an elderly bamboo-cutter who lived alone with his wife, as they had no children. Each day, he would carry his basket on his back and take his scythe with him to the bamboo forest. One day, while he was working, he found a shining stalk of bamboo. He cut it open, and, much to his surprise, there was a tiny infant, no bigger than the size of his thumb…"

He was about halfway through the story when Iori entered again, with three cups on a tray. The child's face lit up as the mug was handed to her.

"Honey milk!"

"Here you go, Umi-san. Be careful, it's hot."

"Thank you, Big brother Iori!"

"You're welcome. And here is yours, Nanase-san."

"Thanks. That one is?"

"My own portion. I was going to have it while reading the news."

"I see."

"Big brother Iori, do you want to listen to the story of Princess Kaguya with me?"

"Me?" Iori blinked, surprised that the request was made of him.

He would usually decline, but he was unable to do so due to the pleading look that she gave him. It was similar to Riku's, which was natural as they were siblings born from the same parents.

The Nanase family blood is truly amazing, or so Iori thought.

In the end, he stayed with the siblings. After all three of them had finished the drink, Riku continued the story where he had left off. However, by the time he had finished, Umi was already fast asleep, cuddling her favourite toy tightly against her chest.

The two tucked her in, careful not to wake her up as they did. Iori collected the mugs and the trays as he left.

"Good night, Iori."

"Good night, Nanase-san. Sweet dreams."

"Let's have another good day tomorrow, shall we?"

"Of course."

With that, Riku settled into bed and turned off the lights with the remote control left by his bed. It did not take long after he closed his eyes to fall asleep. That night, he had a peaceful and wonderful dream, one which he had not seen in a very long time.

**\- to be continued -**


	2. Mornings & Re:vale

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I wrote a bit of this while travelling between places and waiting for people. It's hard to work on pervy stuff when in crowded places, so this is going to continue for a while. 
> 
> The next update could take a while... maybe? I don't know. I just write what comes to my head.
> 
> Enjoy!

The next morning started as it usually would... or so Riku thought. He would usually be awakened by the alarm he set on his phone or Iori who came by to check if he had woken up on time. However, this time, he woke up when something heavy suddenly dropped onto him.

"Riku-nii, it's morning! Get up! Get up! It's time to start the day!"

"Umi... I can't breathe..."

Fortunately, she got off him immediately after that but was still bouncing about in excitement. It was obvious that she was looking forward to spending a whole day with her older brother.

"Riku and Umi, are the both of you awake?"

"We are. Good morning, Mitsuki!"

"Good morning, Big brother Mitsuki!"

"Good morning! Breakfast is done, so you can eat once you wash those faces and get changed."

"Okay!"

And that was what they did. Upon leaving the room, they also greeted Sougo, who had just gotten changed and was about to wake Tamaki. Mitsuki had gone to wake Nagi after checking on the siblings and got the blonde out of his room after they were done in the bathroom. Yamato was still asleep but did not have to be woken up yet because he did not have work in the morning.

As their mother would only come by to pick Umi up the next morning, she had prepared two changes of clothes for the child: two of her favourite T-shirts, a layered denim skirt with gold stars and two pairs of leggings. There was also a hooded jacket for the cold.

"Umi, which do you want?" Riku held up the t-shirts: one yellow and the other white.

"That one!" She pointed to the yellow one.

"Sure. Raise your arms high!" Which she did, and he pulled the garment over her head. The leggings were next, and her outfit was completed by the skirt.

"Thank you, Riku-nii!"

Riku himself got changed: a checkered shirt, hoodie and jeans, and the two went for breakfast.

Iori was at the table with his coffee but had yet to touch his food. In his hands was his electronic tablet, where he is reading the news from an application developed by the local news company. "Good morning."

"Good morning!"

"I'm fairly surprised that there is a junior version of that shirt."

Iori was referring to the print on Umi's bright yellow tee, on his face an expression of mild amusement. It featured some strange mascot in the form of the Nanase siblings' favourite dish, omelette rice, which happened to be the exact same one as the one Riku wore in the dorms on his off days.

"They come in all sizes! Mom and Dad even have their own!"

Iori did not know how to react to that fact, only muttering "I see…" as he took another sip of his coffee.

Breakfast this morning was an omelette with sausages, sliced bread, mushroom potage soup and lettuce tossed in sesame dressing. Each plate had the individual's portion of eggs and sausages; everything else was laid out in the centre for everyone to share, including the pot of coffee.

"Umi-chan, make sure you eat your vegetables."

"I will, Big brother Sougo!

"Sou-chan, you're acting like a mama."

"D-Does it seem that way?"

Just as everyone was almost done eating, Yamato stepped out of his room, finally awake. However; his expression was half-dead.

"Mitsu, something for a hangover…"

"Get it yourself, old man!" Mitsuki, who was enjoying his bowl of soup, snapped at him. "And do something about your drinking habits; you're going to be 30 soon!"

"Yamato-san, I'll—"

"Sougo, don't spoil him! He's just getting what he deserves!"

In the middle of the exchange, small giggles could be heard from the child.

"Uncle Yamato looks like Papa!" She chuckled as she found the entire situation, and resemblance, rather amusing.

"Umi, Big brother is not old enough to be an uncle, okay?" Yamato corrected but was ignored.

"Does he?" Iori enquired.

"I think it's how dad tends to look for Mom first thing in the morning whenever he's hungover. Perhaps it's the half-dead expression, too."

"I see."

"Well, Mom always has something prepared for him before he even comes to breakfast, even though she tells him off for drinking beyond his limits."

"It's because she loves him, yes?" Nagi commented, helping himself to a refill of coffee.

"So this means Mitsu has no love for me? This old man here is hurt."

"Ah, Yama-san just admitted that he's an old man."

This made everyone laugh. However, for those who had work in the morning, there was no time to waste. Just as the dishes were being collected and placed in the sink, the doorbell rang, signalling the arrival of the managers.

"Good morning!"

"Good morning, everyone."

"Good morning, Manager, Banri-san!"

"Riku-san and Iori-san, we would be leaving in fifteen minutes."

"Got it!"

"I'm ready to go anytime."

"I'm not! I still have to get my bag and Umi's!"

"Please make it quick!"

"No problem!"

Fortunately, Riku's mother had already written down what he needed to pack for her little backpack. He ensured that everything listed was inside before making sure that he had what he needed in his own bag. When he was done, they were ready to go.

"Well then, we'll see everyone after lunch." Banri, with Mezzo" in tow, waved farewell as they headed off.

"We'll be going off as well!" Tsumugi announced as Riku was helping Umi put on her shoes before his own. "We'll see everyone later at one in the afternoon!"

"See you later! Work hard today!" Mitsuki called out while Yamato waved a weak goodbye.

Tsumugi settled in the driver's seat of the vehicle, while everyone else climbed into the back. Umi was settled between her brother and Iori, who helped her with her seatbelt. Turning on a song on the music player, they set off for their destination.

"I know this song!" Umi chirped even before the vocals began. "This is Tenn-nii's song!"

By Tenn-nii, Umi was referring to Kujou Tenn, who like Riku and his group was also an idol. He was formerly known as Nanase Tenn, was the eldest of the three siblings and Riku's fraternal twin. However, due to certain circumstances, he left the family to be taken in by another.

"Trigger's, to be exact." Iori corrected, but as a comment.

"Umi-chan, do you know the title of the song?"

"Mmm… not really. But Mama plays lots of songs at home! Both Riku-nii's and Tenn-nii's!"

"Which does Mom like better?"

"Mmm… I don't really know. But both are nice so it's really hard to choose!"

"Somehow, I feel that we lost to Trigger."

"Iori, you don't have to be so competitive. Let's just take it as a draw, shall we?"

"Our goal is to stand at the top, as the number one idol group. Being as good as them just doesn't cut it."

Iori had a point. However, Riku felt that the way he spoke was too direct, as always. This was the reason why they ended up in unnecessary arguments, and they would have begun another if Umi had not tugged on Riku's sleeve.

"Say, say! Riku-nii!"

"What is it?"

"Do you think we will be able to see Tenn-nii today?"

"If we're lucky, maybe we'll get the chance to?" Was what he had suggested, but to be honest he did not know what to answer. After all, he had not expected that question to be asked.

Umi, however, was satisfied with his reply and did not ask further.

Throughout the rest of the ride, the car was filled with the child's singing. Riku joined her as well for some songs that he knew. Iori was still on his tablet but did not seem to mind.

About half an hour later, they arrived at their destination.

Upon reaching the studio, they went to greet the director and producer, who had allowed for Umi to observe the session. The producer was a man in his late thirties who was happily married with two children of his own. Because of this, he welcomed the presence of the child, wishing that his own would take interest in his work. The director, however, did not seem as keen about her presence. However, he said nothing against it.

Being a shy child, it was quite the experience for Umi to be around so many new people. However, she gave her greetings properly and politely, the way her parents had taught her to.

"Okazaki-san! Good morning!"

"Good morning, Takanashi-san, and to Nanase-kun and Izumi-kun as well." The bespectacled man was returning to the dressing rooms when they ran into him. "Is this the little sister you had mentioned yesterday?"

"Yes! This is Riku-kun's younger sister, Umi."

"P-Pleased to meet you!"

"Pleased to meet you too, Umi-chan. My name is Okazaki Rinto. I hope you will have a good time today."

"Ah, Okazaki-san, are Momo-san and Yuki-san here already?"

"They should be in their rooms. They're quite eager to meet this child as well... at least, Momo-kun is."

"Nanase-san, Manager; we should go give our greetings to them."

"Of course."

Their senior's dressing room was not hard to find, as there was a sign with their group's name by the door. Iori gave the door two taps before opening it. "Good morning, Momo-san and Yuki-san."

"Good morning, you all!" Momo, as always, gave an energetic greeting.

In comparison, his partner Yuki was looking somewhat exhausted, as if he had to be literally hauled out of bed. "Good morning..."

"Oh? Is this little one here Umi-chan? Pleased to meet you! I'm Momo from Re:vale! And the gentlemen slumping on the chair over there is my partner, Yuki!"

"Pleased to meet you." Momo's upbeat voice had surprised her, but she was not frightened of him. "I'm Nanase Umi. I'll be in your care."

"Momo-san, how did you know of her?"

"Ban-san told us about it yesterday when he came over to my place for dinner! But I didn't know Riku had a little sister! She looks just like you, don't you think?"

"Doesn't she resemble Tenn-kun more?" Yuki offered a differing opinion, finally awake enough to be part of the conversation. However, he also noticed that the child was looking at him with a glimmer in her eyes. "Is something the matter?"

Leaving her brother's side for the first time since they entered the building, Umi walked up to Yuki to compliment him. "Big brother Yuki, you're very pretty."

"Thank you. I'm sure Umi-chan will grow up to be even prettier."

Momo found this scene amusing, and could not help but chuckle. "As expected of Yuki, that was a reply befitting of a gentleman."

"Really?" Umi blushed, flattered by Yuki's words.

"Really. You'll definitely grow up to be a fine young lady, mark my words."

"I-If so! When I grow bigger and become a pretty lady like Mama, I'll become Big brother Yuki's bride!"

"Eh."

Everyone in the room had the same reaction, and there was an awkward silence.

"Yu-Yu-Yu-Yuki-san?!" Riku, of course, was the first to retort. "Y-You were aiming for Umi?! She's only six, you know?!"

"Riku-kun, calm down..."

"I'll never let my adorable little sister go!"

"Nanase-san, I believe you have misunderstood." Iori tried to get him to calm down, but it seemed that he would not listen so he gave up.

"How terrible, Yuki!" Momo cried out, but it was obvious he was just playing along. "Aiming for such a young maiden, even though you already have me by your side... what a sinful man you are!"

"Momo, it's not like that. I was simply stating my opinion based on Tenn-kun and Riku-kun..."

"I won't buy that! I'll be returning to my hometown!"

"How did this situation turn out this way..." Yuki sighed and gave up on clearing his name.

"All right, enough with this." Okazaki clapped his hands twice to draw everyone's attention to him. "Now's not the time for this kind of drama. We're going to start soon, so we'll let Nanase-kun and Izumi-kun get ready, shall we?"

"Ah, yes! Riku-kun, Iori-kun! We need to hurry."

"We were just fooling around, sorry. Let's work hard today, Riku and Iori! Umi-chan too!"

"Bye bye."

"We'll be in your care!"

The two junior idols bowed in respect before excusing themselves, heading to the room prepared for them.

**\- to be continued -**


	3. Recording & Lunch

After putting down their bags, they changed into the outfit prepared for them for the variety programme. Once they were ready, they headed straight to the studio, where Re:vale was already on standby. As Iori and Riku were being briefed by a member of the production crew, Umi was ushered by one of the female staff to a foldable plastic chair set up for her. It was located near the front, where the cameras are, so she could get a good view.

After sitting down, her eyes were not only fixed on her older brother. While hugging her precious bunny plush toy to her chest, she was silently observing everyone at work, not just the idols but the members of the staff.

"Umi-san, is something the matter?" Tsumugi, who noticed the child's attention directed her, asked.

"I was just looking around. I didn't know that so many people were needed to make a TV show."

"That's because you don't see them in the show itself, am I right?"

"Yes."

"Everyone here has their own roles to play. Even though you only see people like Riku-kun on television, there are many people who help to make the show. For example, the producer creates ideas for the show. The director makes sure that the show goes according to what is planned, and that it is interesting. The staff members help to make sure that everything is set up and running well so that the recording can proceed smoothly. Everyone has their own roles to play, and without any one of them a show can't be made."

"I see!" Umi looked intrigued, happy to have made a new discovery.

Soon, there was the notification to everyone in the space to begin for the recording to start. The staff did one last check to ensure that everything was in place and the idols ready to go. After the director's call, the introduction for Re:vale's song began playing with the two on the set, ready to greet the viewers.

Umi watched eagerly as the recording proceeded, fortunately with no issues or need for retakes for the segments to be aired in the first half of the twenty-five-minute episode. Any variety programme that featured Re:vale was known to have a good share of laughs from the staff during the recording. Even for Umi, who did her best to behave, let out some giggles along with some of the staff members.

After that had been wrapped up, the director called for a short break.

The four idols each received a bottle of water from their managers, downing its contents to stay hydrated.

"Umi, would you like some?" Riku offered her his bottle, noticing that she was looking their way.

"I got my own!"

To prove her point, she held up the plastic bottle that was hung around her neck. Sougo had helped to fill it up with warm water before they left in the morning, but it was already half-empty.

"Make sure you drink lots!"

They did not have much time to chat, as they had to return on set quickly for the next half of the recording. They were short on time, as the studio had been booked in the afternoon and the idols had other work to attend to.

The recording had resumed and finished smoothly. As the managers were reviewing certain parts of the footage, the idols went to the child who had done well by behaving herself during the session.

"Umi-chan, how did you like our show? Was it good?"

"It was really funny, Big brother Momo!"

"That's good to hear!"

"Riku-nii and the rest are really cool, too!"

"Thank you, Umi-san."

"What did you like best about the recording, Umi-chan?"

"Hmm..." Umi pondered about Yuki's question. In the meantime, her brother was standing closer to her than before, glaring at the long-haired man.

"Yuki-san..."

"Nanase-san, you don't have to stare so hard at him. He won't do anything wrong, you know that better than anyone."

"I know!" Umi exclaimed, having pondered over the question. "Everything!"

"Umi-san, that won't do. Yuki-san asked what you liked best. That means you would need to choose one thing."

"Mmmm... I guess I like the music best!"

"Oh? Isn't that good, Yuki?" Umi gave Momo a puzzled look, wondering why he was praising his partner. "Oh, you don't know this yet, but our music... Re:vale's music is composed by Yuki."

"Really?"

"Really! Isn't that amazing?"

"It is!" Umi looked more than elated by that idea. "Say, say! Do you think you think I'll be able to do that too?"

"That?"

"Make music!"

"Sure, why not?" Momo's reply came while the rest were still processing the question. "I mean, you won't know until you try. Why, you may even find out that you have a knack for it, and if you do you can ask Yuki to teach you, even!"

"Momo, I'm not too sure about that..."

"You'd be a fine teacher, Yuki, I'm sure!"

"If you say so..."

"Isn't that great, Umi? Yuki-san is willing to teach you."

"Yes! I'll be in your care, Big brother Yuki!"

As they were wrapping up the topic, Tsumugi returned to them. The footage had been given the pass, which meant that their job at the studio was done. Bidding farewell to their seniors, Iori and Riku changed back into their own clothes as their manager went to get the car. Umi stayed with her older brother.

"Nanase-san, what would you like for lunch today?"

Tsumugi has asked them to decide, as they would be eating before returning back to the office for their afternoon practice session.

"Hmm... Umi, is there anything you want to eat?"

"Omurice!"

"Omurice, huh... how about at a family restaurant?"

"That sounds good. I'll send a message to our manager via Rabbit Chat."

The car was already waiting for them when they reached the entrance of the building. They climbed into the car and made their way to their next destination for lunch.

The family restaurant that Tsumugi chose was near a parking lot and at a less-bustling neighbourhood. When they entered the establishment, they could see that it was barely half-full.

"Welcome!" The waitress greeted them and brought them to their seats. She handed each of them a menu, including a small one with the kids selection for Umi. "Press the button if you need anything or are ready to order!"

"Riku-nii, this one!" Umi pointed to the Omurice lunch set, which included a side of vegetables cut into special shapes and a small cup of pudding for dessert.

"Sure, no problem."

"Nanase-san and Manager; have you decided on your orders?"

"Yup!"

"So have I."

"Good. I'll press the button now."

There was a ping sound that followed that, and the waitress came running over. After ordering Umi's lunch, Riku ordered his own portion of Omurice. Iori chose to have the lunch special with spaghetti Genovese as his main. Tsumugi also had the lunch special, but with the gratin. The waitress repeated their order to confirm it before leaving them to send it to the kitchen.

"Umi-chan, do you eat out often?" Tsumugi asked, noting how excited the child looked.

"Nope! Mama usually cooks for me!"

"Is that why she's not picky with her food?" Iori asked, noting since the evening before how the child ate anything that was put on her plate.

"Perhaps so, but Mom says that she refuses to eat capsicum."

"That's normal for a child her age, isn't it? My father used to tell me how I refused to eat them until I was much older."

"It's the same for me! What about you, Iori?"

"I don't really remember. You may have to ask Big brother."

"I'll remember to, later on." Riku grinned.

The waitress came by with the drinks and salad for the lunch specials.

"We'll be eating first. Thank you for the food."

"Thank you for the food!

As they began, Umi got bored of waiting. She turned to her brother with her bunny on her lap and got his attention. She moved its arm as if it were waving, and pitched her voice a little higher as if she was giving the plush toy a voice. "Hello! I'm Mimi! What's your name?"

"Hello, Mimi-chan! I'm Riku, pleased to meet you!"

In the meantime, Iori was recording the entire scene on his smartphone. He may have remained silent, but he was gushing over how adorable the scene was in his heart. Tsumugi could only smile at this, finding the interaction between the siblings rather endearing.

This continued until their food was served. However, Iori's camera continued rolling, as their reactions to their favourite dish and their way of eating it was so similar that he felt the need to show it to his older brother later in the afternoon. However, there was barely enough time for them to drag out their lunchtime, so they had to leave once they finished eating. Everyone paid for their own share, except Riku who also paid for Umi.

Getting back in the car again, it took only a short drive for them to return to Takanashi Productions, where they would spend their afternoon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I want my lunch break, too...

**Author's Note:**

> I'll finish this after I'm done with "[His little secrets"](http://archiveofourown.org/works/10943343) (the Re:vale/Tenn fic) since that one has priority since it was a request.
> 
> On a side note, since it was mentioned that Tenn also owns the [Omurice shirt](https://img.animatetimes.com/news/visual/2016/1465882191_1_4_caa519bfb1f714ef3eba9cebd30c4131.jpg) in Gaku's Taishou Roman [rabbit chats](http://osakaso5.tumblr.com/post/162435994748/gaku-yaotome-taisho-roman-rabbit-chat-part-3), I was thinking how it would be cute if Umi-chan would have a child version of that shirt as well. I'll be sure to include it in the next part of this story.


End file.
